


By My Side

by hwc



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwc/pseuds/hwc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wants to go on an adventure, Zoro is disgruntled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

Luffy grinned excitedly as he peered into the dark corridor before him. The dim light illuminated carvings – which might be writing – on the walls; Robin sure would love this place!

Luffy wanted to explore; to run through that dark corridor and see what lay behind it, what treasures it may hide, but he restrained himself, barely, because running off would only annoy Zoro and already Zoro sounded plenty annoyed as he freed himself from the heaps of stones he was buried under.

Luffy turned to his swordsman, grinning, laughter bubbling up his throat. An adventure! The things they could find! A monster to slay, or treasures for Nami, old stuff for Robin, strange herbs for Chopper, or maybe--!

“Luffy,” Zoro growled, unmoved by the endless possibilities. Not that it mattered; no matter how hard he scowled or loud he complained, his swordsman would follow Luffy everywhere; Captain and First Mate, always together. “What have you done?”

Now, that wasn't fair, Luffy thought, pouting. It was hardly his fault the ground under their feet suddenly caved. “Nothing,” he muttered, crossing his arms defiantly, looking at the walls petulantly.

The sound of a sword drawn from it's sheath; as familiar as the smell of the ocean and the feel of straw, and cold, sharp metal at his throat, and okay, maybe he shouldn't have used his powers to launch himself from the ship to where Zoro was stretching his legs, a good mile from the beach, but how was he to know that the ground wasn't as solid as it looked?

“Luffy,” Zoro growled again, glaring darkly at him and Luffy turned pitiful, pitiful eyes on him, lower lip protruding theatrically. He could hurl them out of here, latch on to the tree he could see through the hole, and get out of here, but then they wouldn't get to beat up the monster guarding Nami's treasure!

He gazed mournfully at his swordsman, a battle of wills, and waited until Zoro sighed; expelling annoyance, frustration and resignation with a gust of air, and sheathed his katana, closing his eyes in defeat.

Luffy grinned, then whooped with joy, punching the air, and the excitement was back, making him vibrate with pent-up energy. He turned around and ran towards that dark corridor, towards adventure, and when he looked over his shoulder it was to see Zoro roll his eyes in exasperation, chasing after him and smirking with gleeful anticipation.


End file.
